


Card Seven

by jehc



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehc/pseuds/jehc
Summary: Andy suggests to try a few things.





	Card Seven

“Mew, Mew”

Miranda Priestly looked down at her feet. “Andrea, darling, what are you doing?”

“I’m your pet.” Andrea was rubbing her hair and face against Miranda’s foot. “Mew”

Miranda looked down at her younger lover. “I don’t really think that this is what that means.”

“Oh” Andrea said “Ok, so hey I know,” Miranda sighed and waited. “Want to pretend like you’re in charge and boss me around?”

“I do that every day dear why would I want to come home and do the same thing?” Miranda had her glasses in her left hand and was using her right to rub her forehead.

“So dress up is out?” Miranda nodded in agreement, “Pictures?” Miranda squeezed the bridge of her nose while shaking her head no.  
“When you were younger did you and your lovers...you know ummm do stuff?”

“No Andrea I can not remember a single time that I did stuff with a previous partner.” She patted the couch indicating that the younger woman should sit next to her. “What is going on darling?”

“Well, you’re just so fucking hot Miranda I-“ Miranda put her finger up against Andrea’s lips.

“While I apricate the sentiment I don’t believe that it is relevant to what is going on.” She locked eyes with her love, “Are you feeling deprived? Is our love life not enough for you?”  
“Of course it’s good enough. It is wonderful, I didn’t mean to make you feel that way. It’s just, um, well you see…”

“Darling please,” Miranda said in a loving voice, “just tell me.”

“It’s the prizes.” Andrea responded with her eyes turned to the floor.  
“Prizes? our sex life has something to do with prizes? You get prizes?” Miranda’s voice grew a little high.

“Not for me, for the author. She’s on Bingo card seven and needs a little help.”

“The Author? Like the young man in Once Upon a Time?”

“No, our author writes about us not that stupid show that gave up a great believable mainstream lesbian parring for a fucking Princess/Pirate sell out.”

“Feel strongly about that do you?” Miranda said with a bit of her recurring good humor showing.

“Oh my God-“

“Let’s stay on topic. It sounds like unbeknownst to me there is an author that needs us to do something so she can win a prize?”

“Yea, she needs to fill out a square on Bingo card seven and she isn’t comfortable so I was trying to give her a little help, ya know?”

“Do you have Bingo card seven? Can I take a look?” She took some papers from Andrea and glanced over Bingo card seven. “Is it important to you to help this person?”

“Sure it is, Jehc is always good to us. Unlike other authors she always keeps us together, alive and the twins always like me.”

Miranda glanced once more at the Bingo card then gave Andrea that special once over that only she knew how to give. “All right darling why don’t you head upstairs to our room.”

“Really? You’ll help?”

“Of course I will, I studied the list very carefully.” Andrea started to skip out of the room. “Don’t forget your phone dear.”

“Oh thanks I hate to be out of reach of it.”

Miranda rolled her eyes, “I’m so surprised.”

Once Andrea was out of site Miranda pulled the book back out and started working. After a few minutes she made a call on her phone and then tucked it under her chin so she still had hands free to work.

“Hello” Andreas voice came over the line sounding confused.

“Hello, darling,” Miranda replied while still scribbling on a post it note. “Tell me beautiful what are you wearing?”

**Author's Note:**

> I alway swore I wouldn't write one of these.....oh well the things you do for your fandom.  
> Bingo Card 7 box phone sex


End file.
